The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to automotive lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with a snap together automotive LED lamp assembly.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can have reasonable efficiency and good life under proper conditions. They can also be enclosed in relatively small housings. These features make them attractive for automotive and other uses. The life and efficiency of an LED is related to its temperature of operation. LEDs are therefore frequently mounted singularly, in dispersed groups to reduce any local concentration of heat. Alternatively, they may be operated at less then maximum power to generate less heat. Heat reduction becomes a more significant factor when high power LED""s are used. While high power LEDs can generate more absolute light, there is also more absolute heat. In generating a beam of light, such as in exterior automotive lighting, it is convenient to concentrate the light source at or near a single point. The concentrated light source can then supply a prescribed reflector or lens assembly to direct light in a prescribed manner to the field to be illuminated. In LED lamp structures, concentrating the LEDs at or near a single point generates a correspondingly concentrated supply of heat that works against the life and efficiency of the LEDs. There is then a need for an LED lamp structure that enables a concentrated LED light source, while at the same time limits the deleterious effect of high operating heat.
A replaceable vehicle lamp assemble may be made with an LED light source mounted on a thermally conductive structure joined to a heat-sinking element exposed to exterior air. A mechanical coupler for detachable mounting to a housing or reflector, the coupler generally faces the light source, and supports the thermally conductive structure. The coupler supports an electrical connector, and electrical connections extend from the electrical connector to the LED light source to form a replaceable lamp.